


Epitome of Ferocity

by Life_ontheLine



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dragon Ball Super!Broly Izuku, F/M, Inko and Hisashi are both Saiyans, TFS References, duper, making Izuku a full-blooded Saiyan, maybe super saiyan at entrance exam, super saiyan at usj, ultra cucked, will get super, yaoi fangirls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_ontheLine/pseuds/Life_ontheLine
Summary: Legendary blood flows through this boy's veins.How he uses it is up to him.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> haha i was actually working on brolyzuku for a majority of my absence

Izuku Midoriya was not like the rest of the children. From birth, he was born with a monkey tail, and an unnaturally vicious and powerful aura. The child held no malicious intent, but people had the underlying feeling, that when around Izuku, they should be careful to not anger the little boy.

So, everyone was naturally faking a smile, giving Izuku some sort of fake companionship just to not get on his bad side. And for a while, it worked.

Then Katsumi Bakugo came along. 

The fierce and outgoing personality of the girl seemed to perfectly counter Izuku’s meek and well-kept mindset. But despite this all, Bakugo watched over Izuku and kept him safe. Bakugo often got into fights, with Izuku cowering behind a bush. When the fight was over, and the bullies left, Bakugo would be covered in bruises, blood dripping from her nostrils, and Izuku would start crying. Izuku would run away and get help, from adults who didn’t really seem to care about the kids they were taking care of. Mrs. Bakugo would eventually confront the daycare with Inko by her side, both of the caring mothers addressing the situation that seemed to be left unchanged.

And most of all, whatever she said felt  _ sincere.  _ Be it laughter or just a simple conversation.

One day, Bakugo and Izuku were playing tag around the daycare. Izuku got caught up in running, and he bumped into a seventh grader’s leg. The seventh grader gave him a nasty look, and picked the child up by his shirt collar. 

The feeling of his throat being suffocated by the seventh grader’s knuckles awoke the primal instinct in Izuku to fight for his survival. He started growling, gritting his teeth. Green energy enveloped his small body, burning the seventh grader’s hands with a feeling that covered his body in tingles. Izuku grabbed the seventh grader’s wrists, the elder child quivering from the sheer force of Izuku’s grip strength. 

Izuku started floating, carrying the boy in front of him further into the air. The small bug in front of him looked down at the ground which was slowly becoming more distant, and he started crying. 

_ Weakling.  _

**_B R E A K H I M ._ **

Izuku lets go of one wrist, and clenches his fist. The innate desire to fight welled up inside, and the green aura bursts out in large proportions, causing waves of his own energy to pulse. He wanted to punch him. This  _ pathetic _ creature. His roar of rage echoed throughout Musutafu. 

The energy enveloping around him flared out, and he further observed this kid’s face. Scared. As he should be. He wanted to punch it. To disfigure it so even his ancestors wouldn’t want him.

“Izuku!” 

That voice. Katsumi. 

Izuku looks down at the blonde, who had a fearful expression on her face. For the first time, she genuinely seemed afraid. She never had a hint of fear when fighting kids who were bigger and stronger than her, so why was she afraid now?

He looked down at his own arm. It had this weird green glow surrounding it. 

He looked at his other arm. It was in a fist. Why? He glanced at the other kid he was holding, and the look upon their face was unsettling. He’d never seen people act like that, other than when a villain was around. He turned around. Maybe a villain was there. 

No one. No ominous figure floating behind him, no crime being committed. It was just him and the elder kid in the air. That means they thought he was the villain. But he wasn’t a villain! He was just… angry. He was angry at this person. 

As soon as he started to calm down, he slowly floated down to the ground. He let go of the seventh grader’s wrists, and they fell on their butt, scrambling to their feet and running away scared. 

He looked at Katsumi, who still had that scared expression. She approached Izuku though, despite all he had done. 

“A-Are you okay, Izuku?” 

Izuku sniffs and nods, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes. “I-I’m sorry!”

“No, no, it’s fine! You’re fine!”

Izuku sniffed again, and asks “C-Can we still be friends?”

Katsumi smiled. Izuku thought her smile was like getting a nap after getting ice cream.

A bad metaphor, but he was young.

[|-----|]

Time passes, and he and Katsumi grew to be the stars of Aldera Middle School. Well, Katsumi was more the famous one. He was infamous. Infamous for what he did ten years ago. For lifting that one kid up. 

He grew tall. He grew a lot. He even started working out and going to some gyms, training himself and his body. He went to an empty warehouse and did some training on his own. He figured out from his father that his entire family was comprised of Saiyans, from a planet that was lightyears away and one that had been recently destroyed. 

He was told that he had a sort of internal energy called ‘ki’. That ki could be used for things like attacking and building up energy. Apparently, according to his father, he had a lot of it. Ki was his latent power, and was one of the reasons why he could do that thing he did ten years ago in the first place.

He’s gotten into several fights. Well, they were partly because of him. But not one of the people who challenged him ever got close to winning. Apparently they thought, because he was a quiet person, that he could be easily beat. 

But when he was fighting, nothing could be farther from the truth. From the videos Katsumi had taken, he was a berserker. Screaming and roaring in rage, pummeling his opponents mercilessly. A green energy enveloped him as he did so, and he only got angrier and angrier. Katsumi had to stop him. Stop him from probably killing them. He can’t remember.

That doesn’t excuse what he did. He almost killed them.

“Hey. Wake up, ya nerd.”

He felt a slight tap on his head. He turned to his left. There was Katsumi Bakugo, his best friend and his most reliable training partner aside from his father.

“Having a nice dream? Class is over.”

“O-Oh. Sorry.” 

“Nah, don’t worry. Some other dudes challenged you to a fight, you wanna take ‘em up or hang out?”

He smiles, turning to face her. 

“You know, I think I’ll take a break from fighting… I’d like to hang out.” 

Katsumi lets a toothy grin show on her face. 

“Figures you’d hang out. Ya big green dork.”


	2. Relentless Assault & Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slimy.

Izuku and Katsumi went on their way to hang out at Izuku’s place. The shortcut they usually take cuts through several alleyways, which lets them bypass traffic lights and crosswalks.

No one takes or really knows of these shortcuts, so Izuku started using them as a way to be alone and have some time to think on his own. Then Katsumi followed him, and now she knows about the shortcuts too. She enjoys walking home with him. He thought that was nice. 

Izuku, however, notices an anomaly in the energy around him. Something is approaching, and quickly. His senses sharpen, and he puts an arm in front of Katsumi. She pockets her phone and assumes a stance, little sparks going off in her hands. 

Soon, a dirty, slimy being swiftly rises from the sewer plate, shooting itself into the air. It looks around frantically, setting its eyes upon Izuku. It emits what could be discerned as a murky, gurgling type of sinister laugh. 

The thing launches itself at him, wrapping its murky, wet body around his figure. It starts invading his orifices, mostly from his nose and mouth. 

The indescribable feeling coursing through his body disgusted and enraged him. He releases more and more ki, forcing this villain off of and away his body, solidifying some of their body. Roars of rage begin to increase in volume and energy, Izuku starting arching his back while letting the surges of ki lash out and burn his surroundings and the villain in front of him. 

“ **Do not fear, for I am… here…?** ” 

[|-----|]

Katsumi ran to take cover. Because when Izuku’s energy starts to surge and flare, it burns the environment and his opponents. It’s a sort of feeling that’s nice when used in mediocre amounts, but when he gets angry, it becomes uncontrollable, and it scalds and even gives second degree burns.

Another figure emerges from the manhole, and it’s none other than the world’s Number 1 Hero, All Might. When he emerges, he takes a confused look at his surroundings, and more importantly, a  _ very _ confused look at Izuku, who continues to solidify and destroy the Slime Villain. 

All Might looks at Katsumi, and walks over to her, the eternal smile on his face somehow becoming confused, in a manner of speaking. 

“ **Young lady, who is this man?** ” 

“Oh, this is my best friend, Izuku.”

“ **Uh-huh. And how is he doing that?** ”

Katsumi shrugs in confusion. “Beats me. I’m about as clueless as you are.” 

Izuku roars again in frustration and rage, and he stretches his right arm out towards the villain, his palm open and facing the general direction of the villain. He grabs his right arm, and some of his energy dissipates, focusing itself onto the palm of his hand. 

A bright green glow starts to increase in visibility, and Izuku fires whatever focused energy he had at the Slime Villain, creating a small explosion. Once the smoke clears, Izuku rears a fist at the almost solidified villain, no coherent speech coming from his mouth. Only guttural, primal screams and roars. All Might and the Slime Villain’s eyes widen, and All Might dashes forward, stopping Izuku’s movements by grabbing his shoulder with a firm grip that resembled a crocodile’s jaw strength multiplied by three.

Izuku looked at All Might, and suddenly, no malicious aura came from him anymore. Izuku started hopping up and down slightly, apparently really excited to meet All Might. All Might let out a boisterous laugh, and he talked to Izuku about something. She remained where she was, taking a short picture of the two talking to each other before pocketing her phone and running over. Izuku started nodding happily, and he looked to his side, giving another smile to Katsumi. 

_ Damn. I really can’t stay away from him. _

[|-----|]

Once his talk with All Might had ended, Izuku was elated. He had a gentle smile on his face the entire time they were walking home, and Katsumi only got more confused. She finally decided to speak up. 

“So, what did All Might say?”

Izuku hums, before his smile widens a bit. ”All Might said he would train us.” 

“No fucking way. You mean just you right?” 

“No, I mean both of us, Katsumi. Both of us.”

“How? Where??”

“At Dagobah Municipal Beach, but it has to be early in the morning. We’re going to be training for the entire time until the U.A. Exams start.” 

“Well, I get the feeling we’re going to be the top two contenders. But, I’ll be the one to beat your score, nerd.” 

Izuku simply looks ahead, kind of not focused when crossing the road. They got to Izuku’s house, and Inko opened the door, greeting them both with a smile that mirrored Izuku’s own gentle one. 

Izuku hugged Inko, which was kind of weird since he towered over the short woman. He had to bend or kneel down and hug her, which he oddly wasn’t opposed to, despite having guests over. Other people would think he’s weird or something like that. She just thought it was endearing. To be fair, it had been a long day.

“Oi, Izuku.” 

The large boy turns around, letting go of his mother and looking at Katsumi with a questioning look.

Katsumi simply spread her arms, looking up at the tall boy.

“C’mere.” 

Izuku smiles, and bends his knees, wrapping his arms around Katsumi and lifting her up. She enjoyed this kind of feeling. The large arms that could snap her in half at any second, gently wrapped around her like a blanket of sorts. It was comforting. 

She kind of wished the feeling would last, but then Izuku put her down. Fuckin’ squishy bitch.

After a while and some katsudon for dinner, Izuku sits on the couch, using a grip strengthener while absent-mindedly thinking about something. Katsumi sits next to him, wearing one of his oversized All Might hoodies. She was still kind of hung up about the fact that All Might was going to train them, and not too concerned about the villain that Izuku almost killed. 

Maybe that was an issue. Not too much of a big one, but definitely an issue. Well, it  _ was _ self defense. So maybe it was okay? But it was really one-sided. 

Questions for later.

[|-----|]

You know, maybe being a Saiyan wasn’t so bad. 

Well, besides the overwhelming thought that he might lose his mind at any given second when fighting someone and actually kill them. And then get arrested. And probably be sent to prison. 

Shit, wrong train. 

Uh. Training. Yeah. That. He was powerful, but probably no where near All Might’s level. I mean. It’s  _ All Might _ they’re talking about. The Symbol of Peace, The Pinnacle of Heroism! And he wanted to  _ train him! _ He was still in some disbelief about that. 

But he was a Saiyan. And once he got into the mood of fighting, there was no telling when he’d stop. Katsumi often had to knock him out when he finished fighting. He was usually able to restrain himself. 

His tail wrapped around his waist, and he just looks at Katsumi, who has a very sleepy expression.

You know, not fighting for once was really nice. 


	3. Baby Steps (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Renegade for life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im fucking horrible

Toshinori ducks under a punch, and then sidesteps to narrowly dodge an explosion. This was… worrying, to say the least. Not worrying for the two children. But worrying for him. These two were the perfect tag team. Though Young Midoriya was the more brutish and powerful one, Young Bakugo made up for it by using her explosions to cover for his lack of defensive options.

Well, Young Midoriya’s amazing power and Young Bakugo’s versatility with her explosions is a lot to deal with. But he’s not called the Number One Hero for nothing.

Channeling One for All, he winds up a punch, landing a direct hit on Young Midoriya’s gut, causing the youngster to hunch over in pain for a moment. However, Midoriya recovers quickly, taking hold of his arm and holding him in place for Bakugo to land more solid hits on his face.

They were both equally savage, though the difference was that even with a cross guard, he still experienced immense knockback when Young Midoriya landed a simple straight. Young Bakugo propelled herself using her explosions. But her speed was nothing compared to Midoriya, who was in his face in an instant, almost as if he was using a teleportation Quirk.

Teleportation and immense power. It wasn’t natural, and it looked like he had multiple Quirks. But he looked like any other human, save for his monkey tail. 

Narrowly dodging another destructive straight, he tries to up the intensity. He revs up a haymaker. Young Midoriya realizes what he’s doing, and so does Young Bakugo. Bakugo lets off a pretty large explosion in front of her so she can back away.

Midoriya revs a punch as well, and their fists collide. It kicks up several powerful gusts of wind, almost knocking Young Bakugo on her rear. Toshinori’s fist quivers, and Midoriya roars at the hero, planting his feet into the sand. He pushes back against Toshinori, who struggles to keep his footing. 

Toshinori sidesteps, letting Izuku fly past him and faceplant into the sand.

“That’s enough for today. I’m already pushing my limit just by training with you two.” He lets out a rambunctious laugh, and soon afterwards, lets out a tired sigh.

“Limit?” Young Bakugo asks, catching him off guard.

“Physical limit! Y-You know, tiredness!” He lets out another boisterous laugh, albeit with a slightly nervous tone that he can’t suppress to divert their attention.

His time limit in his buff form is running out. And he has some stuff to think about when he gets back to his room at U.A.’s dormitories.

“Without further ado, I shall be off!” He dashes off, kicking up bits of sand and debris. 

[|-----|]

Izuku grabs a bottle of water that he keeps on his backpack, taking a sip of it. He sits down on the staircase facing the ocean, smiling as he looks at the red sunset burning behind the horizon. 

Katsumi was a bit too big to say… Maybe Kacchan. Yeah. That sounded nice. Kacchan. Saying it in his head felt nice. He wonders what she’d think of the nickname.

Today was good. He got to fight All Might, and he got to let loose a bit, too. But his power level was a bit higher. He was  _ stronger _ than All Might. But it wasn’t just his strength that made All Might a great hero. It was his strong personality. His determination for being the Symbol of Peace.

Really, he was like Kacchan more than him. Sure, Izuku was stronger. But the raw drive and image didn’t belong to someone timid and calm-speaking like him. She was boisterous. She was loud and outgoing. Like All Might. She was also really pretty. Not like All Might. 

“Mmh…” 

“Izuku? You good?” 

“Yeah… Just thinking.”

“About?”   
  
“Meh. Don’t worry.”

Katsumi shrugs and takes a sip of her own water bottle, before capping it and inserting herself between Izuku’s arms. Izuku buries his face in her hair, using her head as a headrest. 

[|-----|]   
  
It felt… safe in his arms. Like he would protect her. When it comes down to it, he’d be the first one to arrive. She knows it’s probably not true and he doesn’t feel that way, since he likes to keep to himself. Even around her. 

Shit. Wrong train, wrong train! 

Her Quirk really needed a buff. Especially if she wanted to keep up with-

No. She was going to surpass Izuku. Even with that monstrous power of his. She was going to be the Number 1 Hero, and become a hero that surpassed even the legend of All Might.

Once they got up, Katsumi’s legs and arms were pretty dead. She couldn’t move. So Izuku, being the good fuckin’ friend he is, picked her up, causing the blonde to fluster and hit his shoulders and neck half-heartedly. 

She closes her eyes to rest for a while and gain some energy back. When she wakes up, she’s in her own room, and on her own bed. Huh. Izuku must’ve carried her all the way and put her here.

She sits up on the edge of her bed, and realizes she’s still in her workout clothes. She walks to the closet, grabbing a black tanktop along with a pair of dark red sweatpants, then heading to the bathroom to shower. 

What a day. 

[|-----|]

Izuku is out on a grocery shopping errand for his Mom, since she’s still at work and he can handle himself. He takes another look at the list, accidentally bumping into someone who didn’t manage to hit higher than his stomach. He looks down at the person he walked into, starting to apologize and offer his help. 

The first thing he noticed was her auburn hair. And those teal eyes just glaring at him, then said glare softened. The girl he knocked over grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. They made eye contact again, and she looked him up and down. They said nothing, bowed to each other in apology, and went on their way. 

[|-----|] 

When Izuku comes back home, he comes back with his arms full of groceries. Mainly a lot of meat. 

His dad also came back with two armfuls of vegetables and herbs, like carrots and burdock, among other things. 

His mom was the best cook. There was no doubting it. But there was also the hero Lunch Rush, whose meals were apparently held in the highest regard. Lunch Rush was often the one who cooked the lunchroom meals in U.A., and the students say his meals are the best ones they’ve ever had. 

Well, it felt better when his mom cooked. And there weren’t as many disturbances in the lunchroom compared to his own home. It was nice to enjoy a meal with his family. 

The time spent with his family and Kacchan was treasured. He felt that being a hero also meant making sure society felt safe, not just showing up, saving the day, and leaving.

Like All Might.

[|-----|]

After approximately three months of training with Katsumi and All Might as well as brushing up on her studies for the written exams, Izuku approaches the large gates of U.A. High School, and detects several large power levels. Some are fairly low compared to his own, but there are others which exceed beyond those lower power levels. 

Behind him, he senses a powerful energy that dwarfs the others, and it’s slowly approaching. No one besides All Might ever came close to what he was feeling currently. 

The power approaches closer and closer with every step, eventually stopping behind him. 

And it taps his back. 

“Oi, Izuku. You’re as still as a statue. You okay?” 

He turns around, and Kacchan stands right behind him. Kacchan was the source of the power.  _ She _ held that overwhelming strength. And it excited him. It excited him to the bone, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in anticipation. If he ever fought her, it would be a fight to remember ‘til the day he dies.

She snaps her fingers in front of his face, breaking him out of his slack-jawed awe. She sighs, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Just what are you doing, nerd?” 

“I-I don’t know. Waiting for you?” 

“Really,” She asks with an eyebrow raised. He really liked that expression. He also didn’t really know why. 

“Yes,” was all he could muster. 

“Well, whatever. Alright, Izuku, let’s go. We’re gonna be late for the first written exam.”

[|-----|]

Izuku starts stretching and loosening himself up, taking off the top half of the tracksuit and tying it around his waist.

Present Mic makes them review upon the rules. 

1-Pointers were easy and small.

2-Pointers were medium and regular-sized.

3-Pointers were the hardest ones to give you points, and they were fairly large.

There were also the 0-Pointers, which were really big and supposed to keep people from getting too high of a score.

Simple enough.

Countdown starts, and he gets ready to launch himself at the nearest robot. Smash its head in.

_ God, _ this was gonna be satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter! i'll probably work on rush hour or willpower is unbreakable next


	4. Baby Steps (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Testing and aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so fucking sorry. i haven't uploaded in god knows how long, and this is the only thing i'm going to upload for a while depending on my motivation. 
> 
> go check out my friend TapWSR on this site, we both write his fic 'Twins of Green: Requiem' and it's a work in progress. he's a great dude, and he's basically my bro.

Izuku pushes against the solid concrete beneath his feet, shattering the floor into a sort of mini-crater. He sets his sights on a small robot, his fist impacting on the machine’s hard outer shell. It utterly breaks the circuitry and paltry amount of protection, landing him a small amount of points. 

He clenches his fist and grins, enjoying the sound of his heart beating in his ears. It exhilarates and energizes him, and he flies off to find another robot. 

Speed is of the essence. No time can be wasted. He releases some extra ki, and concentrates. As he releases the ki, several robots approach him. A lot of big ones and some small ones. Turning around, he punches two of them into bits, moving on to grab one of the smaller robots’ legs, throwing them into a building. Well, several buildings.

He dashes off, looking to score more points.

[|-----|]

Screens flash inside of a dark room, and cameras focus onto one emerald-haired brawler, who, with just his bare hands, rip through several robots with relative ease, going as far as to use  _ energy blasts _ that come from his palms. 

The Pro Heroes who serve as U.A.’s Faculty begin to have their own reactions.

Nezu, however, simply sips from his cup of tea, the neutral smile on his face widening just a smidge. He then begins to speak to the staff.

“Well, does anyone have any theories or ideas?”

Pro Hero Snipe speaks up, holding up a manila folder with papers inside. 

“According to this here file, the kid’s name is Izuku Midoriya. He has two parents, one who works almost twenty-four hours, n’ one who’s mostly a stay at home mom. Names are Hisashi and Inko Midoriya.” 

The file is snatched out of Snipe’s hands, and Nezu’s attention turns to Midnight.

“Well, he’s got a youthful face, that’s for sure. And his Quirk here is just listed as ‘Super Strength’.”

Nezu turns to All Might, and asks him a question. “Say, All Might. What do you think?” 

All Might looks to the animal hybrid, does a double take, clears his throat, and only  _ then  _ does he state his opinion. “Young Midoriya is a very strong fellow, that is for certain. Maybe he has some hidden power we don’t know about that he has yet to unlock.” 

Nezu narrows his eyes at All Might. “Hmm.. Perhaps.”

[|-----|] 

Katsumi blows another robot to bits, the almost savage grin on her face getting wider. She’d destroyed a shit-ton of robots so far, and she was probably pretty high up in the rankings. 

“But, a few extra points doesn’t hurt!” 

Using her explosions to propel herself forwards, she lands on top of a 2-Pointer, slamming her hand onto the metal casing and proceeding to blow it the fuck up.

“All in all, not so bad, haha!” 

Rushing off to find more robots to explode, she almost trips some scraps of destroyed rubble. 

[|-----|]

Letting his ki flow a bit more freely allowed for easier control of his flight, and more strength. But this was basically the limit for not going completely crazy. Any more, and he would be able to decimate any robot within seconds, with the loss of some of his sanity.

Ramming his way through a large robot’s metal casing, he looks at the ground, taking a deep breath. Been a while since he’s able to let loose. Stretching his arms and legs til he’s satisfied, he flies off again, decimating some small robots on the way, before being interrupted by a tremor. 

A siren starts to blare within the testing grounds, and the ground begins to shake and tremble, kicking up bits of dust and causing little pieces of debris to bounce in place. 

An  _ even bigger _ robot emerges from the ground, its mechanical parts whirring so loudly that anybody could hear it. Izuku lets a small smile form on his face.

“... I’mma deck it in the schnoz.”

[|-----|]

Itsuka Kendo punches through a robot, exhaling sharply through her mouth. She’d racked up a good amount of points, but there’s no reason in not getting any more. 

However, when the Zero-Pointer showed up, she immediately started rethinking her life decisions, her poor choices in crushes, and the fact that she was most likely going to die. But the U.A. Staff were  _ surely _ more logical than that, right?

Right??

[|-----|]

The primal instinct to fight is what gives him the thrill of living. To live as a pacifist is to live as a coward. He is peaceful, but that doesn’t ever mean that he doesn’t love a good fight. 

Hopefully this thing wasn’t weak.

Taking in a large amount of oxygen, Izuku starts to emit a guttural yell, releasing some more ki which shatters the concrete below him. The ki begins to overflow, and the volume of his yells increases. A sort of increasingly loud, deepened roar echoes behind Izuku’s own, and he plants a foot into the solid ground.

Pushing off yet again with more force, he leaves a small crater behind and launches towards the Zero-Pointer, revving up a devastating punch. 

The tension in his muscles excites him further and serves to pump more adrenaline into his system, his pupils constricting and glowing a slight amber yellow. 

Ripping right through the metal casing and emerging behind the robot, Izuku then proceeds to let out yet another mighty roar, focusing energy onto the palm of his hand, and proceeds to let the ki beams  _ fly _ . Waves upon waves of beams decimate the Zero-Pointer, leaving it in a broken mess of scrap metal and fire.

Izuku slowly descends onto the ground, panting slightly. He’s tired.

[|-----|]

“ **ATTENTION, LISTENEEERS! THE PRACTICAL TEST IS NOW OVER!** ”

Izuku exhales, running back towards the starting zone of the testing grounds. Almost out of breath and clearly exhilarated, he smiled, knowing that this would be the first of many great experiences in his life. 

[|-----|]

One Kyoka Jiro had forgotten her water bottle at home inside her bedroom, having woken up after hitting ‘snooze’ on her alarm. Well, she was done with testing, so a drink to have on the way home would be nice. Walking up to the vending machine with the small satchel she usually carries in hand, she pulls out her wallet and counts the money she has on her, before pulling out a few yen and inserting it into the machine. She presses the button that indicates it holds bottled water, and waits a few seconds for the beverage to slide into the port, fiddling with her jacks while doing so.

During that small amount of time, she looks around at the various testers. Some were of varying size, from the smallest having some sort of bug-like Mutation-type Quirk, and the largest having nothing of notice at first. They were just really big. 

The water bottle falls into the port, and it catches her off guard. She sighs and turns around, leaning over to grab the water bottle. 

A lot of people were talking to each other, trying to find their friends, something or the other. They made their way to the exit, and she wanted to just rest for a tiny bit. When the crowd had cleared up, the only people left were two more testers. 

A large, buff green-haired dude, and a chick who had a hairdo that radiated chaotic energy. Then again, we do live in a society where two out of ten people could potentially level a building.

They seemed to enjoy each other’s company, but in a way that was somehow entirely platonic. Just kiss already, damn it.

She laughed at her own stupid joke before exiting the testing grounds.

[|-----|]

After getting out of the closest convenience store, he pulls two curry breads out of a small bag, handing one of them to Kacchan. 

After Kacchan takes it, they both continue walking back to their respective homes. 

“You know, Izuku, I wish they had replays, cause I really fucken’ crushed those robots!” 

The green-haired Saiyan smiles at her, and nods in reply. “I think.. I did well in the test.”

“Well, duh. You’re the fucken strongest dude I know.”

Staring at his hand, he sighs in exhaustion. “Maybe.”

“But, being strong isn’t the only thing you need to become a hero. You need to be able to save people, and have a righteous mind.” 

Izuku stretches his arms, considering for a moment that being a hero isn’t just brute strength. The heart matters too. And when he finally loses control of himself, what happens then?

Can he be stopped? Will he be killed?

The thought plagues his mind like a secret just begging to be let out, scratching the surface of his conscience like a battered and bruised person trying to escape their demise, to no avail. It  _ haunts _ him.

But it doesn’t matter if he dies. What if he hurts someone else? What if he hurts his mother?

Just… Put it off, Izuku. Think about it later.

His phone makes a notification noise, and he pulls out his phone to look at the text message.

“I have to go. I just got a text from Mother saying that Father’s come to visit! Wanna come with?”

“Oh shit, really? Alright then, I’m up for that.” 

The two of them quickly finish up their curry buns and then proceed to dash across town, on their way to meet his father, who had been working overseas for almost two years without visits. So obviously, this was going to be a memorable experience.


End file.
